Hero
by Lance Robert Weeler
Summary: On a miserable night, two years in the future, a tortured Clark Kent finds himself in the graveyard, mourning the deaths of two loved-ones. He finds a way to go back and save them… but at what price? *finished*
1. The Fallen

Title: Hero  
  
Author: Lance Robert Weeler  
  
Category: Loads of angsty misery. Some C/L.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe.  
  
Spoilers: Up to "Dichotic." "Skinwalker" did not happen! Is this important? Not really.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show or any of the characters. If I did, they'd be on HBO, where you know I'd be doing naughty things with them.  
  
Summary: On a miserable night, two years in the future, a tortured Clark Kent finds himself in the graveyard, mourning the deaths of two loved-ones. He finds a way to go back and save them. but at what price?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Fallen  
  
~~~  
  
The wind cracked branches and felled trees. Power lines were down, cars were forced off roads. The rain pelted down sideways with the fury of hail. No one, man or beast would be out on a night like this. But Clark Kent was no mere man, and certainly no beast. He stood tall in the night, ignoring the harsh conditions, the rumbling of the thunder and the flashes of lightning almost surrounding him.  
  
But today was no ordinary day. A year ago today, a precious soul left this earth. A soul full of passion, of possibility, was snuffed out much too early. His parents repeatedly told Clark that it wasn't his fault, but he of course blamed himself. 'You can't save everyone, Clark,' they told him. That day Lex had convinced him to go to Metropolis with him to check out a Sharks game. If he had stayed home that day, he could have easily saved her.  
  
He paced his way through the cemetery until he reached the next familiar grave. Ryan. Another one he could have saved. If he had kept closer contact with him, he could have rescued him from Dr. Garner. Instead, he too laid here. Clark looked around, imagining the empty plots filling with the citizens of Smallville. He would have to be extra vigilant to save them all. A lesser man would have left this town for bigger and better things. He would stay as long as the town needed him. That was his curse, his gift, the burden he wilfully placed on his own shoulders. He would do his best to be their guardian angel, but he feared that one day he would recognize more names on the gravestones than not.  
  
To the casual observer, he was simply a man walking in the rain, but he had cried the whole time, the rain masking his tears. He walked home as he had arrived, choked with guilt. He kicked stones down the road as he went, trying to takes his mind off things. With his senses dulled, he never noticed the ball of fire, falling from the sky toward him. His world abruptly went black.  
  
~~~  
  
With the storm's passing, the rain had been reduced to little more than a drizzle. The moisture in the air did little to cool the smouldering rock that lay at the centre of the crater. Clark arose from the ashes and surveyed the scene before him. He had awoken on the edge an impact crater, about twenty feet in diameter. His clothes were in tatters, his face streaked with ash and mud. What was left of the meteorite looked no more harmless than a large rock.  
  
Clark warily approached it with reservation. He jumped back a moment when he heard a sound emanating from the meteorite. It slowly began to crack in half. Inside, a purple mineral crystal, the size of a mellon ball glowed ominously. He gaped at in awe - it was magnificent. He rolled up his hand in what was left of his sleeve and retrieved it. It didn't seem to affect him, so he picked it up with his bare hand. He could have sworn it glowed more brightly the moment he touched it, but figured he was just seeing things. Clark stuffed the orb in his pocket and ran home.  
  
~~~  
  
Arriving home, he saw several poles and fences uprooted on the property. He sighed knowing there'd be a few more chores to be done tomorrow. He made his way inside, only to find his parents were missing. A message on the answering machine explained that they were spending the night at the Ross' to weather the storm.  
  
It was late, but he wasn't feeling very tired. After changing his clothes, he went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat before retiring to the loft. Not too surprisingly, he found Lana asleep inside. After Chloe's death, Gabe Sullivan packed up his bags and moved to California. Everyone felt bad for him, but there was nothing they could do. He wanted to get a fresh start.  
  
Henry Small took Lana in, and was slowly learning to be a dad, but she didn't feel comfortable opening up to him. Chloe had quickly become her best friend while she had stayed with them and had begun to confide in her. With Chloe's passing, Lana and Clark grew closer as the days went by. She realized that life was short and even though Clark kept some secrets from her, she knew he'd never hurt her. They helped each other heal and took solace in each other. She was around so much; it was like when she was living next door.  
  
He took a seat beside her and placed a quilt over her sleeping form. He tenderly stroked her face with one hand and took out the meteorite with the other. Perhaps this one was just an innocent space rock. An idea came into his head as he looked back and forth at Lana and the meteorite. He decided that he'd make a new necklace for her, a purple one. Purple after all, was the colour of high school sweethearts.  
  
He placed the rock above her neck and tried to picture what the necklace would look like. A beautiful gem for a beautiful woman. He placed a kiss on her forehead before a shiver ran down his spine and dizziness overcame him. He collapsed to the ground for the second time that night.  
  
~~~  
  
This time when Clark awoke, he realized he was on the ground, feeling very weak. He got up on one knee and looked up to see Lana, passing a book to him. Clark looked at her, perplexed, until he saw the familiar green necklace around her neck, and the title of the book.  
  
"Nietzsche. Didn't realize you had a dark side, Clark," she said with a slight smile.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Deja Vu

Chapter 2: Déjà Vu  
  
~~~  
  
Clark tried to get his bearings, realizing just how close Lana's necklace was.  
  
"Um. Doesn't everybody?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you? Man or superman?  
  
"I haven't figured it out yet," replied, the eerie scene replaying itself.  
  
"Lana there you are."  
  
Lana turned to smile at Whitney. Clark watched as they kissed, feeling the familiar tug at his heartstrings. He started to pick up his books while struggling with the pain coursing through his veins.  
  
"Hey, Clark," said Whitney briefly, before turning back to Lana.  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a humungous favour. Could you check over my English paper? I didn't finish it until two a.m."  
  
Clark slung himself against the fence, trying to hold his ground.  
  
"So, I'm not too sure about the ending," Whitney continued.  
  
"I'm sure it's great," replied Lana.  
  
"Dude, are you feeling all right? You look like you're about to hurl," asked Whitney, finally noticing Clark's discomfort.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Clark noting that Lana didn't seem too concerned about him. With Lana leaving, the pain began to subside.  
  
"You forgot one, Clark," stated Whitney, before throwing a book to him.  
  
Clark moved to catch it, but stumbled, dropping his books back on the ground once more. The school bell rang. 'Of all the days to relieve,' he thought, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
"C'mon spaz, we got to get to class," said Pete, walking over to him after witnessing the humiliating scene.  
  
"Yeah. Right, just give me a minute," he said, retrieving his books once more.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Pete asked motioning to the purple rock at Clark's feet.  
  
Clark picked it up, a look of realization crossing his face.  
  
"I guess this isn't a dream."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. This is just a geode I found," he replied before they headed into the school.  
  
"Well it looks incredible. Are you sure it's not a ruby or something? I've never seen anything like it - maybe it's worth something. Hey, let's ask Mr. Wilcox, the geology teacher."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Pete."  
  
"Why not, you could be a millionaire!"  
  
"Just drop it, Pete."  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is - hey is that Cindy?" he asked, staring at the buxom cheerleader as she passed them, walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Clark shook his head and laughed.  
  
~~~  
  
The day seemed to drag on far too long for Clark's liking. Knowing what was going to happen made the school day incredibly boring, though he was able to ace the pop quiz his Math teacher sprung on them. However, hanging out with Chloe again as if she had risen from the dead was amazing. She was exactly as he remembered, so full of life and enthusiasm. He especially missed the twinkle in her eye every time she was working on a story and went off on one of her crazy theories. He was definitely going to save her this time around.  
  
After Pete's football practice, he made sure to sit on the railing of the bridge, awaiting Lex's car to arrive. It came as expected but this time Clark jumped off the railing before the car hit, and was much more careful getting Lex out of the car, making sure to not go overkill with his powers. If he had a second chance to do things over again, he might as well do all the little things too.  
  
Afterwards he headed off Jeremy before he went on his electrocution spree. Later, he tried to act upset as he did before when his parent's refused Lex's new truck and subsequently told him about his origins. It was actually pretty amusing how he reacted back then. A few years of growing up and experiencing the things he had experienced gave him a lot of perspective. He looked off into the distance from the loft with a smile as he played with the idea that if he did things carefully enough, he could make everything in his world perfect.  
  
His gaze wandered over to Lana's house as he realized he had to get to the cemetery so they could share their first 'moment.' He was about to rush through the door when the meteorite he had stuffed in his pocket fell out onto the floor. Clark quickly picked it up but stopped in his tracks when he noticed something: it had shrunk to about three quarters of its original size.  
  
~~~  
  
He sat on his couch staring at the rock, then his watch, and then the rock again. The possibilities ran through his mind. Could it be that as long as he was in the past the rock would shrink? If he stayed too long, would it throw him back to his original time, or would he be stuck in here? If it threw him back into the future, he wouldn't be able to save Ryan or Chloe. Suddenly, his historic meeting with Lana didn't seem to matter much. He couldn't take that chance, but Clark didn't know how the meteorite worked.  
  
He retraced his steps, trying to remember the moments before he passed out and woke up in the past. He was holding the meteorite on the couch with Lana, sleeping beside him. He looked over to Lana, trying to picture her necklace with a purple stone instead of the green one. That must have been it. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Lana and the necklace. So if he concentrated hard enough on something from the future, he'd be able to get there. in theory.  
  
But if he had changed history, the future would be different. So how could he picture something from the future, if the future was uncertain? 'The meteor' he thought. The storm would be there no matter what Clark did in the past, and the meteor would hit the earth just as it had before. He grasped the rock with one hand and tried to picture finding the purple rock for the first time. He felt his spine tingle again, before his eyelids grew heavy.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Hopes And Dreams

Chapter 3: Hopes And Dreams  
  
~~~  
  
When Clark's eyelids opened this time, he found himself looking at the meteorite that had split in half, only this time, the purple stone was missing from its centre. The one in his pocket was still the same size, as he had expected. He had had a faint glimmer of hope that if he came back to this time, the stone would be full size, and that then he'd have two stones to use as he pleased, but this was not to be. The crystal's power was limited, so he would have to use it wisely.  
  
Did he in actuality, change the past though? He raced to the Ross's house to find Pete. He knocked on his bedroom window and was greeted by a sleepy Martha Kent. She opened the window and looked out.  
  
"Clark, is that you? It's late, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing in Pete's room?"  
  
"Well, when the storm hit, the roads got pretty bad so your father and I stopped here for the night. Pete graciously offered us his room to sleep in. I would have declined had I known about the neon posters."  
  
Clark looked in at the familiar fluorescent posters adorning the walls. The images of Denise Richards, Josie Maran, Kelly Brook, Eliza Dushku, Jessica Alba, and Kristin Kreuk in various provocative poses stared back at him with a strange tantalizing glow. 'At least he's got good taste,' Clark thought.  
  
"So Pete's on the couch then? Can you let me in? It's really important."  
  
After letting Clark into the house, Martha returned to Pete's bed and pulled her head under the blanket, trying desperately to shield herself from the radiance of the scantily clad girls surrounding her. Clark in the meantime was doing his best to try and wake his best friend up. All his efforts proved inadequate when faced with Pete's notoriously sound slumber. He finally resorted to smacking him.  
  
"Oh, what the hell? Clark, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? And why'd you wake me up, I was having this dream about Lana and - "  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say you were dreaming about Lana? My Lana?"  
  
"Sorry dude, she's hot. And Nell was there too. you want me to shut up now, right?"  
  
Clark pulled his hand back to smack him again, but relented with a sigh. Instead he pulled out the purple crystal.  
  
"Do you remember this?"  
  
"Yeah, it's that geode you had a few years ago. Except it looks smaller now. I remember because right after you showed it to me, we passed Cindy Perkins in the hallway. She was wearing this really thin pink sweater, and I think she was cold cuz I could see her rock-hard - "  
  
"Pete! Can't you get your mind off sex for five minutes?"  
  
"Hell no. Besides, I wasn't thinking about sex, I was thinking about nipples."  
  
"Why do I bother?" Clark asked in despair, before leaving his friend to whatever erotic dreams awaited him.  
  
~~~  
  
When Clark arrived home this time, he went straight to the loft to where Lana was sleeping. Chloe's death had affected Lana just as it had Clark, if not more. These days she seemed so unsure of herself, as if she lost a step in the middle of a big musical number. Shadows could be seen under her eyes, obviously the result of many restless nights.  
  
She was curled up toward the back of the couch, leaving just enough room for him to slide in. He did so, wrapping the both of them in a blanket. Time travel was a tiring experience, even for him. All the thoughts of what to do next with the purple meteorite vanished when he felt Lana turn in her sleep to face him, her hands reaching out for him on instinct. Her hand unconsciously traced circles into his chest as a slight smile appeared on her lips.  
  
These moments were few and far between, and he was most grateful for them. On some days, it seemed like she was the only thing holding him together, and on others, the opposite was true. Clark slid down the sofa a little more so that their faces were a mere inch apart. He slipped his hand over her waist, caressing the small expanse of skin that lay just under her small tee shirt. Lana, sensing his presence clutched him tighter and brought her lips to his ear.  
  
"Coping a feel, Mr. Kent?" she asked in a husky whisper.  
  
"I could say the same of you. I don't let just anyone touch me like that."  
  
Her smile grew deeper as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Where were you tonight? I was expecting you to keep me company."  
  
"Took a walk. Got hit with a meteor. Came back."  
  
"Just as long as you weren't out with another woman."  
  
"It's always been you, Lana. There will never be anyone else."  
  
"Ooh, sweet-talk. I like."  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Lana?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If you could go back in time and relive your life, would you change anything?"  
  
"I guess the first thing I'd do is to save my parents,"  
  
A slight frown appeared on Clark's face as she continued.  
  
"If I could. I don't know if a three year old girl in a fairy costume could have saved them. I just wish had gotten to know them better. even if my dad, wasn't my real father. And I would have saved Chloe of course. And Ryan, not to mention all the other victims of the homicidal meteor maniacs running around town."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Oh, and I would never have gotten involved with Whitney."  
  
"Oh really?" Clark asked, his ears sudden perked.  
  
"Yeah, if I had known what kind of person you were, I would have gone after you right from the beginning."  
  
"The beginning?"  
  
"Yeah, you remember when we first met right?"  
  
"Of course I do. You know, I didn't like you very much."  
  
"C'mon, Clark. Even when I was five I could tell you had a thing for me. You always stumbled when I was around, and you could barely put together a coherent sentence. And for christ sakes, everyone knew about the kisses you blew me when I wasn't looking."  
  
Clark's cheeks suddenly reddened. He bit his lip and diverted his eyes from her gaze. Lana took his chin and turned his head back to face her before bestowing a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
"I thought it was cute."  
  
"So that's all you would change?"  
  
"That about sums it up. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering," he replied as he closed his eyes.  
  
Lana was left somewhat unsatisfied with his answer, but didn't press him. Instead, she got more comfortable by straddling his leg with her thigh and placing her head on his shoulder. She heard Clark sigh and smiled knowing what he was thinking about now.  
  
"Don't take advantage me while I'm sleeping, Clark."  
  
"I would never do that," he replied, a coy grin on his lips.  
  
Lana snickered before replying, "Or at least wake me up first before you do."  
  
Clark coughed as Lana giggled. He finally settled down after a few moments and readied himself for what was sure to be a long sleepless night. 


	4. Stray

Chapter 4: Stray  
  
~~~  
  
Clark opened his eyes and realized he was in the truck, leaving the bowling alley on that harrowing day. The flickering police lights behind them grew more and more distant as they made the journey home. Martha and Jonathan were in the front while Ryan sat in the back with Clark. He closed his eyes clutched the purple stone in triumph.  
  
"There's something different about you," whispered Ryan.  
  
"I think we already established that."  
  
"No something more. You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"You could say that. I'm from the future."  
  
"You're here to protect me?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am."  
  
Ryan gave him a funny look but questioned him no further. He laid his head on Clark's shoulder and fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.  
  
~~~  
  
"Clark, he's not ours to keep!" Martha Kent exclaimed.  
  
"Well I wasn't yours to keep either!"  
  
"Son, that was different. Ryan has family to take him in," Jonathan replied.  
  
"I'm asking you to trust me here. If we give him up, something horrible is going to happen to him. Call it alien's intuition," Clark responded, his eyes pleading.  
  
Martha and Jonathan looked at each other skeptically, both wondering exactly what Clark was talking about.  
  
"I won't go Mr. Kent, I'd rather take my chances with a foster family. I trust Clark more than anyone and I believe him without question," Ryan said bluntly from the living room doorway.  
  
"Ryan, I thought you were upstairs sleeping."  
  
"It's hard to sleep when there are people downstairs talking about me."  
  
Jonathan rubbed his temples and looked over to Martha. She gave him a hopeful look. He took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"Well I'm sure as hell not going to let social services put you in a foster home."  
  
They all smiled in unison as Ryan ran up to Jonathan and hugged him.  
  
~~~  
  
"So that rock let's you time travel? Why do you get all the cool powers?"  
  
Clark laughed and threw the basketball back to Ryan after picking up the rebound from his own shot.  
  
"Reading minds is pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah, but you get a headache sometimes when there's lots of people. And you hear things that you shouldn't be hearing. Lot's of secrets."  
  
Ryan drained a jumper and passed the ball back to Clark.  
  
"At least you don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders," he replied, setting up for a long shot.  
  
"You sure you don't want to hear Lana's secret?"  
  
Clark stumbled and shot a perfect airball right into Ryan's hands.  
  
"What? She's in love with me or something? They all are," he responded with a sly smirk.  
  
"The whole world doesn't revolve around Clark Kent you know," exclaimed Chloe as she came into view from behind the barn.  
  
Ryan shook his head is dismay. 'If he only knew,' he thought.  
  
"Chloe, what are you doing here?" asked Clark.  
  
"I'm here to give myself to you, oh great egomaniacal Clark Kent!" she said in the girliest voice she could muster. "Actually, I didn't know if Ryan was up for it, but it is my responsibility as a reporter to ask."  
  
Ryan looked briefly at Clark before turned back to her and replying: "No comment."  
  
"Oh come on! It's a great story. Your name would be in the paper, please, let me interview you! Lana would be really impressed if she saw your picture in the Torch. I think she likes you!"  
  
"Really?" Ryan asked, his hands suddenly slack, as the basketball he was holding fell to the ground and rolled away.  
  
~~~  
  
Clark looked down at the purple stone and smiled. The meteorite was down to the size of a golf ball, but he figured it would last a few more trips through time.  
  
"Hey Clark, just wanted to say goodnight," exclaimed Ryan, standing at the foot of the stairs. "Sorry for taking your room."  
  
"It's fine, I spend most of my time in the loft anyways. I got in touch with Lex, he's got some friends that will push the adoption along."  
  
"So, I'm gonna be Kent soon?" he asked a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll have less chores to do around here."  
  
"You're leaving aren't you?"  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind?"  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking, but I can just tell. I see it in your eyes."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't miss me. I'll still be here, just a different me."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have one more friend to save. And then it's back to my time."  
  
"Good luck, Clark. And be careful," Ryan said with a smile as he walked away.  
  
Clark sighed as he left and turned his attention to his telescope. Travelling to the past and saving lives was great, but it meant Lana was out of reach. for the time being. He peered into the lens and pointed the device toward Lana's house hoping to catch a glimpse of her. His efforts were interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. Clark jumped a little before turning around and seeing one Lana Lang with a raised eyebrow looking intently at his face.  
  
"Hey Clark, Whatcha doing?"  
  
He discretely spun the telescope around with the hand behind his back before replying.  
  
"Just looking at some stars," he said with a awkward smile. "So what brings you by?"  
  
"I thought I'd come by and congratulate the family on its newest addition."  
  
"Well it's far from final yet, but Lex says he doesn't foresee any problems with the adoption."  
  
"Well that's good cuz I don't think I've seen your mother this happy in a long time. Was that Ryan I saw leaving here at first? What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"It's a. a secret."  
  
"More secrets? Clark Kent. International man of mystery. I'm gonna find out everything one day you know."  
  
'I sure hope so,' he thought.  
  
"I'd better get going, I've got to meet Whitney soon. See ya Clark."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Whitney? He had forgotten all about him. He certainly didn't want to see his grubby little hands on Lana again. The sooner he left to finish his mission, the sooner she'd be back in his arms. He took the stone out of his pocket.  
  
"One down, one to go."  
  
~~~ 


	5. All Work, No Play

Chapter 5: All Work, No Play  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Lex, I totally forgot that I was helping Chloe today out at Lynn Canyon."  
  
"Clark, it took me months to convince your Dad that I'm an okay guy. Now I've got two tickets to see the Sharks play in the conference final at the fifty-yard line and you're bailing on me? And at the last possible moment?"  
  
Lex stood in front of his Porsche his arms crossed, giving Clark a disappointed look.  
  
"Lex, I promised her. My word is my bond," he replied.  
  
"C'mon Clark, I'm sure she would understand, do you know how often the Sharks make it to the play-offs, let alone the conference final?" he asked as he reached into the back seat and pulled out a jersey. "Number eleven, Kent," he exclaimed, tossing the custom jersey to him.  
  
"Rain check?"  
  
"Ugh, forget it. You're impossible. I'd have a better chance convincing your Dad to come with me."  
  
"Um, he is in the barn fixing the tractor."  
  
Lex actually considered it for a moment before shaking the notion out of his head and speeding off into the distance. Clark felt bad for ditching him, but he'd make it up to him. He stepped into the truck and made his way to the canyon.  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe stood at the edge of the canyon, one hand holding the safety railing, the other positioning her camera, the sights pointed toward the valley. Having been afraid of heights since she was a child, she took deep breaths, trying to calm her shaky hands. A hand on her shoulder surprised her with fright. She screamed and twisted around, her back slamming against the railing, her hands desperately reaching back for the supports.  
  
"Jesus Clark! You scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed, whacking his head with a loose slap.  
  
"Chloe, calm down! I came here to keep you company."  
  
"How did you know I'd be out here?" She asked, surprised Clark would ever come to spend time with her.  
  
"Um, Lana mentioned it to me. She said you were doing a story?"  
  
"Yeah, the city council is considering putting a landfill across that valley. I was getting some pictures to show everyone the beautiful scenery that would be destroyed."  
  
"That's a very noble cause Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Kent. Keeping a young maiden company out here in the middle of nowhere is pretty noble in itself," she said, smiling, taking the rare alone time with Clark to flirt.  
  
The mood was broken as a jeep going around the bend lost control on the road and proceeded to flip over. The vehicle rolled end on end toward them as Chloe screamed, too panicked to move. Clark grabbed her by the waist and pulled them both out of the path of the jeep, which slammed into the guardrail inches away from their feet. Chloe looked at the wreck incredulously and then stared at Clark beneath her. Clark's eyes were pinned on the destroyed vehicle, oblivious to Chloe's stare. They were breathing heavily as Chloe lowered her lips catching Clark's as he moved his head to look at her.  
  
Chloe pulled away, looking guilty as the side door of the upside down vehicle fell of its hinges and the driver fell out in a heap, a bottle of vodka falling from his hand. She got up off of Clark and went to check the driver, who unfortunately, had no pulse. She pulled out her cell phone to call the police.  
  
"Chloe, you just kissed me."  
  
"It was nothing Clark. Just the heat of the moment," she replied while pacing nervously before an operator took her call.  
  
Clark sighed, hoping it didn't mean anything.  
  
~~~  
  
Clark wasted no time travelling back to the present. He was anxious to see the results of his work, but for some reason, he slowed his pace walking home. There was some trepidation on his part, after all, he had altered the past, but it wasn't until he returned to his time that he bothered to truly think of the consequences of his actions. He had gone back in time and altered events, and besides saving Ryan and Chloe, he did so without really knowing how they would affect the rest of the future. As he approached the farmhouse, he realized he was about to find out. He idly fingered the small purple shard, the last remnants of the meteorite that had made it all possible. It would only last for one more trip, Clark thought, but if all went well, he wouldn't need it. He stuffed it in his pocket, hopefully for the last time.  
  
He walked up the stairs and opened the door. He peered in, wary of what he would find. Everything seemed the same. The red blinking light of the answering machine beckoned from the living room table. He casually walked over to it and pressed the button.  
  
"Clark, we were visiting the Ross's when the storm hit. We're going to spend the night here. Hopefully it'll be over come morning. Just wanted to let you know we're safe. Bye honey."  
  
The message barely registered with Clark as his attention was focused on a picture frame by the frame. His parents, Ryan, and himself were in it, all smiling. He broke out into a broad grin as he ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He opened the door to his bedroom, only to find all of his possessions missing. Warrior Angel posters and comics laid strewn about the room and a racecar bed with nicely folded sheets on top was in the corner. This sure wasn't his room. Clark couldn't keep from laughing, the first time he had laughed in long time.  
  
A few moments later he walked into the loft and was relieved to see all his stuff inside. He put the meteorite away in a safe place before speeding through the fields and roads until he came to the Sullivan household. There were trees and even power lines lying about but Clark just casually walked over them, oblivious to the destruction brought by the storm. Not wanting to wake anyone up, he crept up the back steps and peered through the window into Chloe's room. Inside, Chloe slept snugly in her bed with not a care in the world. She clutched a stuffed pink pig against her neck and was in the process of mumbling something, obviously immersed in a deep dream.  
  
Clark, with his mouth in a wide smile for the last few minutes, suddenly realized his cheeks were quite sore. He began alternating stretching his mouth out to the limit and massaging his cheeks with his fingers. Behind him on the porch, Lana watched his strange actions, trying desperately not to giggle.  
  
"Ah-hem," she finally coughed.  
  
Clark quickly turned around, his cheeks turning even more red, this time from embarrassment.  
  
"Peeping in the window of a teenage girl, Clark? The mystery that is Clark Kent is unravelling."  
  
"I was just checking up on her. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just getting some air. I like to come out and watch storms when they pass by, I don't really know why. And don't change the subject, what are you really doing here?"  
  
She stood there with her arms crossed, trying to look menacing. The façade didn't work since she stood there in blue silk pyjamas, and though she didn't know it, a small smile crept up whenever Clark was in her presence. He stepped forward and took her into an embrace. Lana was confused but didn't seem to mind to much as her arms snaked around his shoulders.  
  
"Clark, are you okay?" she asked as she pulled away.  
  
"I'm great. I really am," replied, his arms still slightly around her waist.  
  
He leaned down in for a kiss and closed his eyes, but he was stopped by Lana's hand pushing against his chest. He couldn't believe what he heard next.  
  
"Clark, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
~~~ 


	6. Where It All Went Wrong

Chapter 6: Where It All Went Wrong  
  
~~~  
  
She stared at him incredulously with her mouth agape. Clark looked back with a similar expression though mixed with confusion.  
  
"We've been over this, Clark, I can't believe you just tried to kiss me."  
  
"We have?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. We agreed a long time ago that nothing was going to happen between us! Chloe's been in love with you since forever and still carries a torch for you. I could never do that to her, especially not now. She's one of my best friends Clark, not to mention the one who took me in when I had no where else to go."  
  
"But Lana - "  
  
"No buts, Clark. I can't do this. WE can't do this," she stated emphatically before turning around and heading to the door.  
  
"Lana! Wait!" he yelled out. "You don't understand, everything I've been through, all that I did - it was supposed to be perfect."  
  
"What are talking about? I'm going back inside. I suggest you go home."  
  
Clark grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her in place. The wind picked up just then and the rain started again, water pelting them from above. He looked into her eyes, not saying a word. She looked back at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"I can't Clark, I just can't," she sobbed, her lip trembling as she spoke.  
  
"Lana. It's always been you, Lana."  
  
"Why did you have to say that? You think I don't want to just kiss you right now and - "  
  
Clark's lips descending onto hers, desperately fighting, trying to sway her to his side and effectively silencing her. She kissed back, ignoring the frigid wind and rain assailing them both. They kissed and they cried and when it was over, they knew they couldn't walk away. It was like looking destiny in the face.  
  
A shriek from inside broke the mood as they both turned to see the curtains of Chloe's bedroom window ruffle and the thundering footsteps that accompanied them, growing louder as they approached the door. A devastated but angry Chloe soon stood at the doorway looking at the two of them a scathing stare.  
  
"Chloe - it's not what you think - " Lana began to explain.  
  
"Oh? Let me guess - an anatomy experiment? It looked like the two of you were trying to figure out just how far your tongue could go down Clark's throat. How could you, Lana? I trusted you. I thought you were my friend," she said as her eyes welled up.  
  
"No, Chloe, it's now Lana's fault - "  
  
"Shut up Clark! This is how it's going to be isn't it? I'll never be good enough for you, never be pretty enough. You know what - I deserve better. A better man, and better friends. The both of you can go to hell!" she screamed, slamming the door behind her.  
  
They couple looked at each other in silence. Lana wrapped her top around her tightly and starting walking down the stairs.  
  
"Lana - where are you going? Let's talk to Chloe - I'm sure we can make things better."  
  
"Yeah right," she exclaimed, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve.  
  
"Lana, it's cold out here, let's just go back inside and talk about this," he replied following her down the stairs.  
  
"You've done enough for one day, Clark. Leave me alone."  
  
He stood there at the foot of the stairs, motionless as she walked out into the night.  
  
~~~  
  
Clark let her go and went back up the stairs to talk some sense into Chloe. As he stepped into the kitchen he paused when Mr. Sullivan made his way past him from the washroom half-asleep. He made a groaning noise as he pushed Clark aside and continued walking. Clark shrugged and continued over to Chloe's door. He rapped on it lighly.  
  
"Chloe. C'mon Chloe, let's just talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to talk to you ever again," she responded from directly behind the door.  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
With that Chloe wrapped herself in a quilt and jumped into to bed, grabbing a box of tissues on the way. Clark meanwhile slid down to the floor, his back pressed firmly against the door frame. He slumped down and started banging his head repeatedly against the wooden frame. The storm picked up again as thunder gently shook the floor and lightning flashed in the window across the hall. A loud crash followed by a piercing scream brought concern when Clark realized Lana was out there.  
  
Using his super-speed he ran outside and yelled out her name. His voice was muffled out by the raging wind, so she wouldn't be able to hear him. Clark spotted some muddied footsteps on the road, so he followed them only to find a downed telephone pole. and a lone figure underneath.  
  
He rushed over to her, screaming her name, his eyes on the verge of tears. The base of the pole where the lightning had struck was charred black. Clark picked it up with ease and with a grunt threw the offending object fifty away into a field, not caring if anyone saw him. He crouched down and shakily tried to rouse her.  
  
"Lana? Lana, can you hear me?"  
  
She opened her weary eyes to meet his. She whispered something in his ear for a few seconds before a deep hacking cough overcame her. Dark red blood dripped out of her mouth as she grabbed onto his hand with what strength she had left.  
  
"Shh, Lana, save your strength. I've got to get you to hospital," he said before she lost consciousness.  
  
Clark, with Lana in his arms appeared at the local hospital moments later. An EMT saw her condition and immediately yelled for a gurney. Two more EMT's helped rush her through the door into the ER, while another asked him what happened. He didn't answer, as he stared blindly through the glass at the medics working on her. A flurry of activity surrounded her as one of the nurses wheeled over a defibrillator and a doctor started CPR. They had lost her pulse.  
  
At the thought of losing her, he recalled what she had whispered to him earlier.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Clark. All that time I could have been with you, all that time I wasted. You've saved me some many times, you've always been there for me, you're my hero. I wish I had kissed you that day - that day on my porch. I love you Clark, I've always loved you."  
  
Clark turned away from the glass, out of breath. He couldn't look, couldn't watch her die, he had to do something. Clark walked out the door and ran. He had one last chance.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Shimmer

Chapter 7: Shimmer  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Lines that have ** at the beginning tell us what Future Clark is doing (sort of a split screen effect if it were on TV.)  
  
~~~  
  
"Actually... Lana, I have a confession to make. I've got this thing about needles. It's kind of embarrassing," Clark added, trying his best not to blush.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me," replied Lana, who stood up and leaned against her porch railing. "Uh, you are such a lifesaver, Clark."  
  
**Clark ran into the loft, stumbling up the stairs. He tore up his pillowcase, feathers flying up into the air.**  
  
"It's amazing you do all these different things."  
  
"Just trying to find my place in the world. I can't thank you enough."  
  
"It's a great cause. How could I not help?"  
  
"Ask Whitney. He's, uh... I don't know where he's been lately."  
  
"You know, Lana, if you really want to thank me... don't talk about Whitney."  
  
**What was left of the purple meteorite fell to the ground in his frantic search. He grabbed it off the floor and clutched onto with dear life. He stares at it, knowing it was his only hope, his last chance.**  
  
"Fair enough," she replied understanding his sentiments.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, before Clark stood up and broke the silence.  
  
"Do you ever think it's strange - that my dad and your aunt used to date?  
  
"Nell doesn't really talk about it much. Whatever happened, I guess she took it kind of hard."  
  
"I'm just glad that you and I are so close," Clark replied, his breath fogging up from the cold evening air.  
  
**Clark realized the storm had stopped again, and sunlight was beginning to stream in through the window. He got up and gazed at the sunrise for a few minutes before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.**  
  
"Me too," she nodded. "That the thing about Clark Kent. He's not always there when you want him, but he's always there when you need him."  
  
Clark sat down next to her. "It's a fine distinction."  
  
"You're the one who's helping me with the blood drive."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You're the one who listens," she said as if realizing it for the first time.  
  
**Clark's world went black.**  
  
"I do," he replied as his head slowly moved closer to hers.  
  
"You're the one who's here."  
  
"Yeah," he said, leaning in towards her.  
  
"Yeah," she repeated, her eyes looked at his lips before they closed as they drifted closer together, anticipating their first kiss.  
  
"Lana, are you still out here - " asked Nell, who had just opened the front door in search of her wayward niece. The couple quickly pulled away from each other in reaction.  
  
Clark closed his eyes and looked down, shaking his head a moment as if having some kind of headache.  
  
"Clark," Nell stated rather awkwardly, catching the moment between them. "Do you have the time?"  
  
"Huh? Um, no. but I'm guessing. it's late?" he answered, getting over his brief confusion while Lana looked on nervously.  
  
"Smart kid," she exclaimed, before smiling and going back inside.  
  
Lana cleared her throat and widened her eyes in disbelief at what just almost happened before getting up and collecting her things. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow. Lana... um, have you ever seen the sunset from my loft?  
  
"Yes," she stated matter-of-factly before continuing, "but that's the great thing about sunsets. They're unique, you always see things you never noticed before."  
  
"Want to come over tomorrow?" he asked, hope in his eyes.  
  
"I'd love to. Good night, Clark."  
  
She turned around to go back inside, but was caught by a pair of strong arms that twisted her around. Clark finished what they had started, bringing his lips down to hers. The folders Lana was holding fell to the ground as she hands went limp and she lost herself in the kiss, her mouth tingling as their lips danced together. He broke the connection far too soon for Lana's liking, but still leaving her to breathless. Aroused, but confused, she tried to speak, but Clark silenced her with a single finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh. I know what you're gonna say - that you're with Whitney, that you love him, that we're just friends, and that this was a mistake. But it wasn't Lana, it was magic. You can feel this thing between us, I feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life, and I'm tired of waiting. Some people are just meant to be together. So no 'I'm sorrys'. no regrets. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He stole another quick kiss from her before turning around a stalking off into the night. Lana sat there on the porch for another few minutes trying to register what had just taken place. He touched her lips softly with her fingers and looked over at Clark's retreating form.  
  
~~~  
  
Clark walked down the familiar path back to the loft. He hoped his gamble paid off. He reached into his pockets and found them empty. He patted down his jacket and realized the meteorite was gone. Clark sighed and walked into the loft and up the stairs to his window. He pointed his telescope over at Lana's and was surprised to see her still on the porch. He smiled again. He pulled his favourite chair over to the window and laid back in it, staring up at the sky. Clark spent the rest of the night looking up at the stars, and contemplating the possibilities that tomorrow would bring.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lana, what are you still doing out here?" Nell asked from the doorway.  
  
She quietly got up and went inside, before pausing at the staircase. She turned to her aunt and asked, "We used to have an old telescope up the attic right? Is it still there?"  
  
Nell paused and looked at her funny. 'What could she possibly want that telescope for?' she wondered.  
  
~~~  
  
FIN 


End file.
